We are alone
by i-am-shy-not-scared
Summary: Alone. That is what lola was. Alone. But what if she found someone to be alone with?  Garraxoc


**Hola! This is my story! NOT MY CHARACTERS… Except for Lola.**

**Thnx ****J **

_Alone. That is what Lola was. If you saw the back of her, you saw a 12 year old girl with a bright future. However, the front of her told different story. It was her eyes. Her eyes looked like they had seen the bottom of the pits of hell. In a way, she has. Hell. That is what she depicts her life as. Hell…_

"_Please! W-What did I do to you? Please stop hitting me!" The little five year old girl screamed as she was getting beaten. 57th__. This was the 57__th__ assassin to come for her. She hated the person who ordered these people to kill her. It was all because of her kiekki ginkki (__**spelling?**__). _

_She could control… anything and everything that moves, exists, or that she can think off. They always did it slowly… and painfully… She willed herself not to loose consciousness. _

_She thought of the last time she lost consciousness in her last village. It was no more. She killed them all. It was all because of her. She was to blame. And they hated her for it. At least her family loves her…_

"_Do you even know who sent me?" The man said laughing cruelly. _

_She looked up. That was the question she wanted… the reason she never killed her assassins. She wanted to know._

"_It was your lovely family!" He said with a laugh. _

_He world shattered. Her… family… sent… them? She dug her nails into her skin by closing her fist as tight as she could._

_She was alone. No one cared. No one loved her. The people that acted like it… shall die._

"_**Playing possum justu!"**__ She shouted. When the villagers herd that, they ran, but it was useless. They all exploded individually. Each and every one of them… died. By the age of 5 she had slaughtered 6 villages. _

_By the age 12... She had slaughtered countless others._

Suna… it meant VERY HOT hell to her. The desert… Is that were she belonged? She wondered to herself… again.

When she entered the gates she did the usual. Stare… a lot. It was all made of sand… plus there was sand everywhere… Perfect. It was a barren desert. Just like her heart. She heard a name as she walked into the tall gates. Yakima.

"HALT! State your business!" He demanded, but his voice told Lola that he was not confident. He must have seen her eyes. She decided to mess with him.

"What is the matter Yakima? Never seen a girl with eyes like the devil? I am trying to find myself a home. This will be it. Yakima… let me pass." She said in a mono tone.

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am." He stuttered as he stared at the girl. She had Blood Red hair like… HIM. She had a tattoo that said: Family. However, it was in the color of blood. Like she was taunting it.

She calmly walked past him saying: You will die tonight. At 12 am, midnight. And that is why I did not kill you. By the way: I am Lola of the many. Thanks for letting me in.

He visibly paled. Lola of the many. That was rumored to be the cause of the slaughter of 18 villages. One of them being her own.

_What have I done? _He thought that night at 11:59. He then saw Gaara.

"Gaara-" he started to say to him… until he got crushed with sand. The time: 12:00 am.

She walked throughout the village. Everyone stared. She hated them all. The feeling was mutual. She looked like… HIM. She had the red hair, tattoo (however it was on her shoulder), and cold, dark eyes.

She came up to a group of kids. They had kicked their ball into a cliff ledge. The ball suddenly moved on it's own and fell. It rolled bye her feet. They all looked at her to see who had done that. The parents looked horrified. It was HER. Lola of the many. She looked up at their eyes. They were filled with hate and maliance. That made her snap. Result: they dropped down dead. Even the kids. She walked on.

She crossed a boy. He was her age, he also had red hair, and a tattoo in red. He stared at her with blood thirst. Sand wrapped around her, quickly. However he stopped when the sand would not obey him. It let her go. He got stared at with dull eyes. Eyes that looked like… the devils. Eyes like his.

"The eyes. They tell a story… or they are a gateway to the soul. What do you do? What happens when your story makes someone fall dead? Or, when you have not a soul to see? When you are simply a killing THING that wanders the earth? You look like me. So what do you do?" The girl asked simply.

He walked over to her. He gently touched her cheek…

"You are me… are you alone? My name is Gaara. We don't have anyone to love, do we? How about this?" He said gently as he kissed her.

For once in her life, Lola was shocked. Even for just a little while, she had an emotion.

"We can be lonely… together. We can love each other. Together, we can find out why we live in this hell we call life." He said.

"What is… love? I have never had it. I have been hated since birth. What does it do?" Lola whispered.

"A man once told me: it heals. That pain in your chest? If you find someone to love… it might heal. I promise: I won't abandon you. Not like he did me." Gaara whispered.

"Will you kill me?" He stared. "Being killed. Will you do it to me? Everyone that so called 'loved' me, sent people to kill me. Since… I think 1?" He looked again. She was worse off than him.

"NO. I will not do that to you." He said firmly.

Her hand was shaking, yet she still managed to get her hand around his and grace him with a smile. It was small, but it was a smile non the less. They walked and talked.

"So… do you sleep?" Gaara asked.

"Let just say… if you ever want to have this village slaughtered… along with yourself… let me take a nap." She said with mocking in her tone.

He stared at her with interest.

"Your sand… against offensive attacks… is effective. However, it can't prevent you from exploding because I caused you blood to duplicate. FAST." She said darkly.

"You… Can do that?" He asked very slowly.

"I am probably the only one in this world that could kill you." She said.

"Would you like to stay with me?" He said slowly.

She just stared. "Really?"

"On one condition: Tell me your most protected secret, and I'll tell you mine."

"Will you leave?" when he shook his head, she sighed. "I am Lola of the many. I own the Suuta eye."

He smiled. She stared at him waiting… seeing if he would break his promise.

"I am Gaara of the sand. I own the Shikaku." He said waiting for the same thing to happen.

"We… will be the most hated couple alive." She said with a smirk. "By the way: I will only do this with you. And only you."

"Fine by me." Gaara said.

"Tamari! Where is my crow?" Kankuro shouted.

"I don't know! Stop SHOUTING!" she shouted back.

The door opened. Gaara stood there.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi g-g-g-g-g-gaara….Tamari stuttered. When he stood aside… he sent her through a loop. There was a girl… alive no less.

Kankuro came out and was sent through the same loop.

"….Gaara! Who the hell is she-" He was cut off by the look in her eye.

"They… are… just like THEM… She is a bitch. I can tell. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Same sanario." Her eyes… they were black.

"Why you little…" Kankuro grumbled.

Tamari was not as quiet.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER?" Tamari shouted.

"Down." she whispered.

They were flung down as hard as possible. Face on the floor, they said something that even Gaara couldn't make out.

"Lola. Of the many." She whispered. "That is what you may curse until the day you die." She looked at them " Like so many others…" She said barley audible…

"P-please don't kill us…" They whimpered.

"You will not die… unless you make me snap. I suggest you don't do that. Remember: The eye that kills the soul is the one that makes you die… whole."

She disappeared. You could hear a soft murmur from the roof.

_I'm giving up on giving up slowly,_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me,_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate,_

_This one last bullet you mention, _

_Is my one last shot at redemption,_

_You know to live you must give your life away, _

_Because I've housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity_

_I've been locked inside that house, _

_And now you hold the key_

_I've been dying to get out _

_It will be the death of me_

_And even though you don't know it_

_I promise I'm going_

_Because_

_I got to get out of here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake._

_I got to get out of here _

_And I'm begging you_

_Begging you_

_Begging you_

_To be my escape._

_Be my escape: reliant k J_

She stopped. And switched.

_So what if you can see?_

_The darker side of me? _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become?_

_Help me believe_

_It is not the real me._

_No one would ever change this animal._

_Animal I have become: three days grace_

Switch.

_Stand in the rain stand you ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain._

_You won't drown _

_And one day what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain. _

_Stand in the rain: superchic[k] _

Then they heard a thump. Like someone falling. They turned to see that Gaara had disappeared.

_I knew he couldn't stop killing._ Tamari thought.

Gaara looked on the roof. He had to make sure that she didn't fall asleep. She sat there staring at a lump on the ground. It had an AMBU mask and wasn't moving.

"1,342nd. In one week. New record." She said with maliance. Staring at it her face became cold. Her eyes turned pure black. "God damn it… I need sleep… can't… no… will… not…" she muttered. Gaara walked over to her.

"Sleep… you need it. I will sleep too. We both need it. I trust you to not let me kill. Do you trust me?" He said with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

"How long has it been?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I was… 5. So 7 years?"

"Why did you sleep?"

"I wanted them dead. And I knew how. My family." She muttered.

"Sleep."

He laid down and closed his eyes. He was out like a light. The sand started to rise.

"_**NO.**_" She barked. It lied down too.

She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to wake him up, and went to sleep. She had never trusted anyone, but strangely, she could trust him.

Tamari looked at him for the 57th time… just to make sure… and ran to get their sensei.

He looked at the two people. Gaara… and Lola… SLEEPING…Holy CRAP…

He reached out to wake up Gaara… until he heard:

"Wake him up… and you die in the most gruesome way BOTH he AND I can imagine." Lola growled.

They stared at her.

"He will sleep." She growled.

The sand, sensing an enemy, started to rise. Lola looked at it.

They saw the sand and started to back away when:

"_**NO. HE WILL SLEEP. YOU WILL NOT STOP HIM FROM SLEEPING. HE TRUSTED ME. I WILL NOT BREAK THAT TRUST. NOW, BE GOOD."**_ She growled. The sand literally _wilted._

"Holy-"

"Mother-"

"Fucking-"

"Crap!" they said together.


End file.
